Family Secrets
by TheSlayerInTheTardis
Summary: Set sixteen years after the events of New Old Earth and from the Millie's, the Doctor and Rose's daughter's, point of view. Millie has a lot of stuff going on in her life: school; a super annoying twin brother and vampires that are literally begging to be steaked. All in all, the Tyler-Smith's definitely aren't your average family. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read and review. Set sixteen years after the events of New Old Earth and from the Millie's point of view, an original character and the Doctor and Rose's daughter. Millie has a lot of stuff going on in her life, school, a super annoying twin brother and vampires that are literally begging to be steaked. But her parents aren't all they seem, either. No, the Tyler-Smith's definitely aren't your average family but they do have skeletons in the closet. Looks like somebody need's the talk. Please read and review! So Rose and the Doctor have had their kids, Ryan and Millie. They decided it ws best to give Ryan and Millie an ordinary life so chose not to tell them about their alien and now 'demon' hunting. But well when Millie is called for pretty specific job, they're dragged straight into that world anyway. Again... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

_…._

/ Millie /

_'Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer.' _I stared at the dark haired woman in disbelief. She was petite but beautiful with a large silver crucifix hanging from her neck above a low cut vest. She didn't look much older than me, maybe about twenty or so. Honestly, she seemed all kinds of insane back then.

_'A few years ago, my sister and her friends, humans, potentials and an all-powerful witch redefined the course of Slayer history. The witch, she turned all the potentials into Slayers, ensuring that they never fight alone, they live together as one. I'm telling you this because you, Millie, are special. Across the world are hundreds of girls destined for greatness. You're one of them. You have been chosen to maintain the balance between good and evil. We're counting on you.'_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me? A slayer? This was insane. Ridiculous. Totally not even possible.

'_My name is Dawn and I'll be your watcher, your guide, your friend. I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you Millie Tyler-Smith.'_

/ Six Months Later /

I lay in bed with my eyes tightly shut and tried to keep my heart rate steady and my breathing quiet. It's not like I'd been out _all _night just... most of it. It was three, I think and but I could see light from Ryan's room leaking out of the door adjacent to mine. He was probably still playing computer games.

I'd tumbled straight through the window and not even bothered to get changed, just threw the covers straight over myself even with my boots on. I knew it'd wake dad, he'd always been sensitive to noise, no matter how quiet I was.

'Millie?' he whispered from my door way. 'Millie, are you alright?'

'Yeah,' I replied softly trying to hide the exhaustion from my voice. 'Just can't sleep.' I mumbled. He was wearing his flannel pajamas as usual, white and blue striped with a navy dressing gown, untied. Dad kissed me lightly on the top of my head like I was a child and closed the door behind him. I waited until I heard the second click of my parents' bedroom door before I through off the duvet and jumped out of the bed, rushing dust all over the floor.

I flipped on the reading light right by my bed side and pulled out an old copy of Pride and Prejudice from under my mattress. I didn't read much now, not with my Slayer duties. I opened the old dusty looking book and in the gap I'd cut out slipped in my lucky steak. I pulled my boots off and untied my utility belt.

That had been Andrew's idea, a utility belt. He _was_ right; it was _useful_ but still totally dorky. From it, I pulled out three knives, an axe, a bottle of Holy water, a wooden crucifix and two other steaks.

Trying to keep the volume to a minimum, I pulled out from under my bed an old wooden chest owned by Dawn's sister - the original and oldest living slayer: Buffy Summers, the girl who redefined history, redefined what it meant to be a slayer. I opened two gold metal clasps and flipped open the lid. It was amazing to own it and all, an honor, even, but it still looked like something from a pirate movie. I tossed in the weapons along with the rest of my 'home' weapons and folded my belt on top. I sat cross-legged on the floor and began unhooking my silver crucifix necklace.

I saw a shadow cast under my door from the other side. I cussed under my breath and panicked to myself. Before I could hide the weapons it was too late, the door was already open. Ryan stood at the door and looked over the weapons.

'What are you doing?' He demanded. I let out a sigh of relief as he dived onto my bed. God, he was annoying but at least he wasn't dad.

'Slayer stuff.' I said as I buckled up the chest. 'Get out.'

'You're gonna have to tell them some time,' Ryan grinned as his dark, floppy hair hung over his face.

'No. No I'm not. Don't you have other people to annoy? Oh wait...' I said bitterly to my brother as I pushed the chest back under my bed. Sometimes I just wished I could chop his head off – and I totally could. Damn, I must use these powers for good. Although, I'd always been convinced he was evil…

'Whatever,' he teased. 'And keep it down.' Ryan sat up and handed me a sheet paper I hadn't noticed he'd been holding. 'Homework, here.' I sighed. Damn! I'd missed English class _again _today, I'd been training with Dawn and the girls. Some of the anyway.

Four camps had been set up across the world. One of them was right here in London, two in America and one in China. We'd covered it in one of our theory lessons – but I'd never really been into the modern studies section. I much preferred the history and actual vamp-busting. Dawn was staying here right now, but she'd be leaving again soon for LA.

'Thanks.' I said to Ryan looking over the questions. It was pretty basic stuff, just on Shakespeare and sonnets and whatever.

Mom and Dad never really noticed I wasn't at school so much. They always had their own things going on. Weird things; they're investigator's, see. That suited me fine though, I had my own weird stuff going on.

Ryan stood up to leave after he was done annoying me. 'Night,' he whispered as he opened the door. He was careful to make as little noise as possible although he knew dad would hear.

'Night.' I replied. I didn't hate him all that much although being a twin definitely sucked.

….

/ Rose /

'Spike?' I asked when I answered the phone. It was such a surprise to hear his voice again. 'How much is this costing? Are you still in LA?' It was like five am, so the time matched up, right?

'No,' He said from the other side of the line. 'Me and Angel are on a plane. To London.' His voice was a little slurred so I guess he'd been drinking those minny booze bottles again. (Every. Signal. Time.) But he did seem quite serious.

'Coming for a social visit or…?' I giggled.

'No, Rose – something's happened.' He said seriously. 'A Hellmouth, we think it's opening.' Wow. Here? Was my first thought. Those things usually seemed to go off in America.

'What? In _London_?' I couldn't believe it. Okay, yes, I was scared but the rush of excitement and adrenaline that filled me was amazing. 'Okay, thanks for letting me know – meet you there? What's the address or the Slayer school?' Spike gave it to me, quite reluctantly.

'Alright, bring your man if you like.' He added, no doubt he was smiling cheekily to himself with a sort of pout.

I rolled over to the Doctor and faced him. He was smiling just as wide as I was. 'Alons-y' I cried, grinning massively. 'Come on, get your screwdriver, were off.'

….

/ Millie /

The day started out downright average. In the morning, (well… four hours after a dreamless sleep) I awoke to find a note by the side of my bed.

_'Sorry, sweetie, we had to nip out for a while, don't know when we'll be back… Love you loads mum and dad. Xxx'_

Terrific. I scraped my platinum blond hair away from my freckled face and pulled on a pair of freshly washed and ironed jeans. I did the same with a T-shirt and made my way to the bathroom. Ryan was still snoring thickly from his room so when I was done cleaning up I only made breakfast for myself. Toast and tea. Tea and toast.

It was a Saturday so the school wouldn't be open till later. Not 'school' school but training school, for Slayers and stuff. Luckily, I had my spare key so I decided to go early. I knew Andrew would still be sleeping and nobody, not even Dawn, really came downstairs on a Saturday till noon. I had the place to myself. I could do with working on my magic, so far the biggest thing I could float was a pencil. And even then it was iffy.

I whispered the chant I'd read from the text book and my Hb began to float slightly above the table. It was more a hover than a float but it was still pretty impressive. Instead of spinning around it just sort of wavered or wobbled from left to right – I knew I should have just stuck with Slaying but no-o-o-o I have to be all big and take a magic course as well. I sighed as the pencil dropped to the ground. I bent down to pick it up to try again when a deafening bang shook the ground from my feet, knocking me straight over. I thought Slayers were immune to clumsiness. Damn!

I dropped the pencil again and yanked an axe from the weapons cabinet. A short moment later, the rest of the Slayers (the ones who were staying here anyway), Andrew, Dawn and the others came running down the stairs, through the corridor and into the dining hall where I was, some of them, not even dressed.

'What the hell was that?' Dawn asked me. I shook my head to say I didn't know. We gathered in a cluster, with our backs facing, each of us holding a different weapon. I noted some were old, like really old, Roman period old, and some were newly fashioned, cutting edge (in both senses, yes) and some of the girls even had hand-crafted weapons or large-scale steaks they'd made themselves.

'Ohmigosh!' I cried as I truly wasn't expecting what came next. My heart began to beat hundreds of seconds faster and I thought I might faint. Oswin, one of the girls, my best friend here, actually, rested a hand on my shoulder though she was as equally surprised as me to see my parents stood in the doorway.

Their mouths dropped open, as did mine. Dad stood before me in a navy pin-stripe suit, brainy specs (much like my own) and worn red converses pointing one of his 'prototypes' into the sky. It looked like some kind of mechanical screwdriver, I'd always thought – all of them did, but he never spoke about it. Only this one was glowing green. Mom stood next to him, their arms linked, with her hair ruffled from running.

'Millie?' They asked in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so after consideration I've decided there is going to be at least three chapters – It's the only way I could fit everything it. Thanks for reading! Please read and review and enjoy!

* * *

/Millie/

'Mom?' I said in disbelief. My voice trembled. 'Dad?' Did they do this? How did they find this place? So many questions raced through my mind. What the hell were they going to think? There was no way I could lye my way out of this one.

It was then I noticed the gun across my mom's chest. Now that was a gun. It was huge and didn't look at all military. It looked like top secret, like something developed in one of our lab's. But that was just rediculiuous.

'Urm…' Andrew said meekly. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I had more time to think now. I grabbed Oswin's arm and looked at her with scared wide eyes. She did the same and then gave me a gentle smile. 'Guys? Can't this wait till later?' Andrew continued and the earth shuddered again. It was so violent I thought it might actually open up and swallow me whole. Maybe not such a bad alternative, actually. I screamed horribly as the ground was ripped from my feet and tore open beneath me. I landed flat on my back wish a gaping hole in the ground beside me. Scorching, sticky lava was spilling across the sides as steam filled the room. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was hell.

'Mille!' Cried a jumble of voices. I could hear mums the loudest and dad's a close second. In an instant my parents were by my side as a sharp stabbing pain seared through my head. All of the girls surrounded me.

'Urgh…' I sighed. 'I think I hit my head.' I don't know why I pointed it out, it was the only thing I could think of. I pushed my body up despite the heavy feeling in the pit of my gut telling me to stay down. I know it'd heal quickly, Slayer strength, but it still absolutely killed.

I felt dads arms around my shoulders, steading me from falling flat on my back.

'Who are you?' Dawn demanded. 'And what are you doing here?' She pointed her sword towards him. I swallowed nervously as the ground continued to shake. Not violently like befor just a shudder, like a mini earthquake. Mom looked at dad and smiled sheepishly as she grabbed my hand. Dad grinned too.

'I'm her father.' Dad said. 'I'm the Doctor.' Doctor? He wasn't a Doctor. He was an investigator.

Dawn spluttered and stared at my parents. I pulled out of my parents grip and rubbed my temples. My head stung and I was pretty sure it was bleeding, this helped none with the confusion.

'The _Doctor_? As in; _The _Doctor?' Andrew shouted, a massive smile plastered across his face. I looked up at Dad who nodded happily. Dawn stared at my parents. What the hell was going on?! The floor was still shaking. How did Andrew know my dad? Why the hell was he calling him Doctor?

'Rose? You must be Rose Tyler.' Dawn asked in amazement. Curious-er and flipping curious-er. Mom smiled. How the heck did they know my parents?! Wow, this was crazy! I'm going to wake up in just a few short minutes. Oh god, please let me wake up. I worked so hard to keep my lives apart and now they'd mixed. Dawn, Andrew, the Slayers… and my parents?

'Yeah,' mom replied. 'Why have you got my daughter?' She pulled the axe out of my arms. I could have easily kept it but I didn't resist – that would only lead to more questions.

'Training,' I said quietly. I knew it was an effort for them to hear me but it was a greater effort for me to tell them. 'Mom, Dad, I'm a Slayer.'

'What?!' Mom bellowed. Of course she didn't know what that was. How could she?

'What?' Dad echoed looking surprised – which surprised me, too. He looked understanding and not in the least bit angry – just scared. 'What?'

'I… slay vampires.' I said awkwardly, my voice hoarse.

'Yeah – I know what… _you_ do.' Mom said. I thought my mind was going to implode. How on earth could she possibly know what it is?! Let alone what we do?! Did Dawn tell her? No, Dawn wouldn't do that. Would she? 'Why? Why you?'

'It's not a choice, Miss Tyler, Doctor.' Said Andrew. Of course it's not a choice!

'How long has this been going on?' Dad asked scanning me with the proto-type screwdriver.

'Millie's been with us six months, now.' Dawn said. 'But we had no idea, _you_… That she was your… It makes sense really.' Was everyone going insane? _In no universe did any of this make the slightest bit of sense! _

The ground stirred. It let out a horrifying groan and then a deafening rumble. Everyone clung to each other or the furniture. I had no idea where Oswin had disappeared to.

I was about to go flying because of my loss of balance but mom caught me. 'Thanks,' I said softly. 'Mom?' I decided I had to ask. 'Why are you here?' She looked to the ground and then back at me shamefully. She opened her mouth to say something but dad had a revelation.

'Blood! Her blood.' I touched the back of my head. Ooops.

* * *

/ Ryan /

I yawed loudly and pulled myself up out of the bed and shrugged the covers off. Urgh! 1 pm. I punched the buttons on my phone to get five minutes extra but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I tossed my phone back onto the carpeted floor and my hand brushed a sheet of paper. Guess breakfast was on me today. Toaster pancakes it is.

_'Sorry, sweetie, we had to nip out for a while, don't know when we'll be back… Love you loads mum and dad. Xxx_'

Yes! No doubt Mill's had gone out 'Slayer Training' so I had the house to myself. I'd never got the whole Slayer thing. If you ask me it's all a bit pointless. And why did it always have to a be a girl. Feminism's really moved on…

It's about 2pm now, I clambered out of bed and checked my phone again. I stubbed my toe on the laptop and cursed under my breath. Damn stupid machine. Five missed calls. All from mom. This could not be good.

The annoying ring went on for a while and I couldn't help but panic slightly. I pulled on a clean (well… clean enough) t-shirt and waited for her to answer. Finally, she picked up.

'Mom?' I asked groggily. 'What's happened.'

'It's your sister.' She said hastily. She was a little breathless. 'Ry, she's in the hospital. No, don't worry. She's had a bang to the head – were sure she'll be fine. But then there was running and… well she fell, I know – God I should have caught her. Anyway, she's lost a lot of blood and we need you to go meet her. Don't leave her on her own, okay. '

'Okay,' I sighed. God, I hoped she was alright. We fought, sure. I kinda hate her, sure. But she's my sister. What if it was serious. I know there's no need to panic, Slayer healing, right? 'I'll call you when I get there.'

'Ryan,' She added. 'There's something we need to talk about, later, okay.' The phone rang off. 'Love you.'

Sluggishly, I pulled on yesterday's jeans some socks and my trainers. I grabbed my hoodie and my phone and headed down stairs.

* * *

/ Millie /

'Ry?' I asked. He was stood at the door way.

'Oh, God Mill's. Not again! What happened?' Oswin stood up, nodded at Ryan and made space for him on the bed. He sat next to me.

'It's mom… and dad…' I said sleepily. This really knocked it out of me. I could feel myself heeling and the transfusion had helped, I guess but damn, did I ache all over. Mom and dad had to leave – they were helping Dawn and the Slayers. They hadn't wanted to leave but I'd told them they had to. Without them then something seriously bad could happen. They hadn't told me much about what they knew, only that they did, in fact, know about Slaying. My eye lids felt so heavy. I don't really remember much – just that I fell. They said I'd lost a lot of blood – I just remember Dawn telling us all to get out.

I didn't have enough energy to talk so Oswin filled my brother in on the details.


End file.
